


Love's the Sweetest Feeling

by vermilion_aura



Category: Destined to Love: Ikemen Samurai Romances
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: An attempted ease of tension turns into a long night of passion.Ryoma SakamotoxMain Character





	Love's the Sweetest Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this idea came out of the blue for me a couple days ago. The fandom is from an app that can be downloaded from the Google Play Store, and you can read five parts of one chapter in a day (you get five free chapter tickets every day). After getting hooked on Midnight Cinderella (which is another similar app), I ended up downloading this one onto my phone and instantly fell in love with it. Though I just started on it and have yet to read all the routes, Sakamoto became a favorite right away, and the OC is from an old character I created as a teenager and scrapped alongside some old projects. Basically, I ended up taking my old characters' name and a select few features of her description (with some changes added) and created a new one. Thus, resurrecting an old character in a new light. I hope you all enjoy! Title is accredited to the song, _Fire in the Water_ by the band _Feist_.

The darkness of the evening began to cover Kyoto as another day reached its end. Numerous stars adorned the midnight blue sky, and the full moon illuminated the dark, barren streets. All alone in her room above Shiki after closing up shop for the day, Kisara brushed out her hair with a comb, carefully detangling the knots. Her long, crimson locks were damp from the bath she had just taken, and a faint scent of the soap she used flooded the room.

She squeezed her ocean blue eyes shut as a rush of pain began to flood throughout her shoulders; the result of waiting on customers and handling deliveries nonstop. Luckily, the shop was going to be closed tomorrow, giving her plenty of time to relax and recover.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

_The shop is closed. Nobody should be coming in now. I wonder who it could be?_

She heard footsteps coming upstairs, stopping right in front of her door.

“Are you in there, cutie?”

Her heart leapt at the recognition of the voice, and she went to answer the door after setting her comb down on the table. Sliding the door open, her ocean orbs met a familiar pair of brown eyes.

“Hi, Ryoma.”

Tall, handsome and sexy, Ryoma Sakamoto was every woman’s fantasy brought to life. Kisara was attracted to him at first sight when they met under the Sakura tree just outside of town, and knew she had to be with him, even if it was just for a short time. Now, just weeks after her sudden arrival in this time period of the nineteenth century, she couldn’t be anymore happier.

She stepped aside to let him in, and he walked in without hesitation. Once he was in, she slid the door shut and turned to face him, her eyes once again locking with his.

“It seems you were busy today. I didn’t get a chance to see you at all or even get to eat any of your food.”

She took notice of the disappointment in his tone. “I was. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to fix you something special like always.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

She winced as another wave of pain ran through her shoulders, and Ryoma became concerned.

“Are you okay?”

She rubbed the back of her shoulder. “My shoulders feel stiff. I think it’s from all the deliveries I’ve done today.”

A small smirk formed on his face.

“Come here and sit down. I’ll ease those muscles.”

He sat down on top of the futon prepared in the corner, and Kisara followed him, sitting down in front of him with her back to him.

“Lower your kimono, cutie.”

She felt her cheeks grow warm, but without hesitating, she loosened the obi sash around her waist, and then proceeded to pull her kimono down just enough to expose her shoulders. Ryoma then moved her hair aside and began to rub her shoulders, focusing on the areas where it was the most tense.

“Mmm…that feels really good, Ryoma.”

She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. He leaned into the crook of her neck, breathing in the faint scent of soap drifting from her. As he massaged her, he slowly pushed down her kimono, revealing more of her skin as he moved down her back. When he hit the lower part of her back, his moved his hands back up, cupping her breasts in each hand. When he teasingly twisted her nipples underneath the fabric of her kimono, she arched her back slightly and let out a low moan.

Reveling in the ecstasy rushing through her veins, Kisara reached up to caress his cheek, and then turned slightly to kiss him. He swallowed another moan that escaped her lips as his tongue ravished her mouth senseless. Wrapping his arms around her, he laid her down on the futon and pulled away from her.

“I want you so badly right now, Kisara.”

Seeing the passion ignited in his eyes, she proceeded to strip him out of his clothes with his assistance. Once he was stripped down, she proceeded to undo her kimono, opening the fabric and revealing herself to him. His breath hitched at the sight of her; her body was perfection, a complement to his muscular physique.

Positioning himself on top of her, Ryoma slid his hand up her leg, caressing her inner thigh. Another moan parted from Kisara’s lips, and when he pushed his fingers inside her, she arched her back and kicked the air.

“Oh god, Ryoma!” she cried out, tightly gripping the fabric of the futon beneath her. The sound of his name made his pulse quicken and added to his growing desire of lavishing her with his burning passion.

He sealed his lips on hers once again, kissing her deeply and insatiably. His fingers moved deeper inside her, emitting more moans from her that he swallowed. Her hands found the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his auburn locks. He then parted from her lips and moved down to her neck, showering her throat with kisses and then moved down to her breasts. Pulling his fingers out of her, his hand reached out to cup and knead her breast while his mouth lavished her other breast. She squirmed underneath him, and she tightened her grip on his hair as he took her nipple into his mouth, arching her back even further when his tongue lavished the bud.

He then pulled away from her skin and moved back up to her face, meeting her eyes, which reflected the lust in his own eyes. Using his knee, he pushed her legs apart, preparing to get inside her and fill her with ecstasy. Kisara let out a sigh as she braced herself for what was to come.

“Do you want me?”

His question caught her off guard as she focused on him, her body burning with ravenous desire. Despite being free of her kimono, her skin was scorching like a raging wildfire.

“If you really want me as much as I want you, I want to hear you say it.”

She began to knead the back of his head with her fingers, her heart pounding madly in her chest.

_It’s obvious that I want you, but if you want to hear me say it, then I’ll say it._

“I want you, Ryoma. I want every bit of you all over me.”

With a satisfied smirk, Ryoma kissed her and then buried himself inside her with one rough stroke. He buried his face into her neck as her hips rocked with his, his moans mixing with hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her as she met him stroke for stroke. Her hands moved from his head to his shoulders, lightly scratching his shoulder blades, and he playfully nipped the area where throat melded into shoulder, grazing her skin with his canines. With a grunt, he gave a final thrust, settling himself deep inside her core and emitting a moan from her that flooded the entire room.

Still inside her, he collapsed on top of her, his face still buried in her neck, his breathing normalizing. Her hands found the back of his head once again, kneading it gently.

“I’ll never get enough of you, Kisara,” he murmured against her skin.

She chuckled slightly. “I could say the same about you.”

Her desire still burned within her, which surprised her, but what added to it was the fact that she didn’t feel exhausted at all.

He pulled away from her neck to look at her. “I’m not tired yet. How about you?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m not tired yet either.”

She squealed slightly as he rocked his hips against hers, ready to dominate her once again with his prowess.

“Neither of us are going to be sleeping tonight.”

The rest of the night was spent with them drowning in passion…

_____________________

He awoke to the sunlight creeping its way through the window, and he let out a yawn as he rubbed his forehead. Kisara was next to him, sleeping soundly with the blanket covering her up to her breasts. Glancing at her sleeping form, Ryoma ran his fingers through her hair, and she slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Good morning,” she muttered, moving closer to him and resting her chin on his chest, her ocean eyes locking with his brown orbs.

“Good morning.”

He stroked her hair with both hands, his mind lost in thought.

“You’re so beautiful.”

A small smirk formed on his lips when her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

“Thanks. Anyways, I have today off since the shop is going to be closed. We could stay like this all day if you want.”

His smirk widened, and then he leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m okay with that. Just let me have breakfast first. I’m hungry for an omelet.”

She smiled against his lips.

“Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have yet to start the _Persona 5_ one shot I mentioned in my last project, but I hope to get to it soon alongside my studying. Check back!


End file.
